Nicknames
by Chiere
Summary: Sure, she'd stop calling him Sasu-cakes, under one condition. He had to give her a kiss. /*SasuSaku*/ One-Shot. /*Possible Two-Shot*/ AU. Fluff /really fluffy/.


**Note: **I liked this story in my one-shot collection thing, and again, didn't want it to get lost and stuff in the shuffle, so here is the individual one-shot fully edited so it should be error free. Enjoy.

.

.

.

Sasuke never liked the thought of pet names. They seemed so ridiculous, and cheesy, way too cheesy for him. It also made him feel like they were patronizing him, like when his older brother would call him "Lil Man" from time to time because he happened to be shorter and younger than him, he didn't want to be constantly reminded of this fact.

Maybe _that's_ when his hatred for nicknames started, because of his slight inferiority complex when he was younger.

Well, whatever, all he knows is that now he absolutely abhors being called by anything other than the name given to him, and he cringes at couples (and _no_, he's not jealous, maybe, possibly, he probably is) calling each other by things like "honey", "poo bear", and other stupid names.

This is probably why he has also gotten to dislike a certain pink haired girl a lot. Maybe it's because it makes him blush when she decides to wrap her arms around him and whisper in his ear, "Hello, Sasu-cakes."

He hates sweets too. She couldn't have thought of a worst combination of things to call him. How the hell can someone be so irritating? (And how come he kind of, sort of, misses it when she's not there.)

Another thing as well, since she seems to be so touchy-feely, everyone in the town seems to believe they are going out. No matter how many times he screams it into their ears; they seem to not get the fact that _he doesn't like her_. (Or maybe they just know him a little better than he knows himself.)

Even his mother seems to think something is going on between the two, because they've been recently paired up for a project (much against his protests and Kakashi-sensei, _that bastard_, doesn't seem to care or just likes torturing him) and Mikoto thinks they are just the "most adorable couple ever."

Sasuke denies it usually and turns to Sakura for help, but of course, she shrugs her shoulders, smiles, and agrees with her.

_God_, sometimes he wants to strangle that girl.

And other times he wanted to grab her and kiss her until they needed to break apart for air. (Of course only to shut her up, because that girl could talk _forever_)

Anyways, so that's how Sasuke associates his hatred for nicknames with his strange like-dislike with Sakura. It's quite a complicated relationship, to Sasuke anyways. Sakura could describe it quite simply, she likes him, and he's an ass in denial.

.

.

.

"Sasu-cakes," a familiar, feminine voice sung out to him as they approached his chair from behind. They placed one of their hands on each side of his shoulders and leaned on him as he tensed under their touch.

"What? No. Go away," he ordered, not bothering to look up from the computer screen as he typed a web address into the search bar. "How'd you get in here anyways?"

"Your mother let me in," she replied. He could tell she was smiling. She maneuvered around him, pushing the chair out so she could have space to squeeze in the space between it and the desk and sit in his lap, obviously making him uncomfortable. "She told me I could come in the room with you, but to keep the door open."

Sasuke visibly scoffed as he gently pushed her to the side and removed his arm from around her and to the keyboard. It was no use for him to try and get her off him.

"She must think that you might have trouble keeping your hands off of me," she deducted, leaning back into the chair.

"What are you here for?" He asked, he wanted to get her to leave as soon as possible. She was a distraction, not that he'd ever admit it. But whenever she came around he seemed to never be able to get his thoughts straight, and his breathing was always abnormal, especially when she was this close.

But, _of course_, this means nothing.

"I wanted to suggest a change to our project," she responded.

"What kind of change?"

"I know you want to demonstrate your profound knowledge of computer graphics and stuff," she began. "But, why not show the class how good you are with your hands?"

"Sakura…"

"I don't mean it like that, Sasu-cakes."

He narrowed his eyes. She shrugged it off as usual.

"We should build a model."

"Do we really have the time?"

"We might have to put in some extra hours, but trust me, it'll be fun," she reassured him. "Wouldn't you love seeing me more?"

He didn't offer her a response. Didn't they spend too much time together as is?

_No, no, of course not. _'Cause he wanted to see her every day, or who else would he have to annoy him?

Yeah, Naruto, but that's a totally different circumstance. His type of annoying made him want to punch him. Her type of annoying, well, he wanted to kiss her.

.

.

.

"What are we going to use for the doorknobs?" Sasuke asked her as he placed the bags that he had in his hands on the floor at the front of his house, and then exited again. She looked at him, seemingly in deep thought, nodded her head, and then began in the opposite direction, obviously meaning for him to follow her.

"We can use jewels, it'll make it pretty," she told him as she slowed up so he could walk beside her. "This is my dream house we're building."

"Ah."

"Hey, Sasu-cakes, when we're married, will you build this house for me?"

This girl sure was bold, that's another thing he sort-of admired about her.

"Excuse me?"

"You would want to make your wife happy, wouldn't you, Sasu-cakes?" She questioned, her voice sounded suddenly baby-ish and she looked at him expectantly with her emerald eyes that gleamed. She looked _too_ cute right now, and he had to turn away from her. "Because if you don't make your wife happy, then she won't make _you _happy. If you know what I mean."

He did, and he couldn't help but have a mental image of her _"making him happy"_ flash in his mind.

_Dammit. _"You're annoying."

"You know you love me, Sasu-cakes."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I've been calling you that all day and you haven't seemed to mind until I made you face, just now, your deepest fantasies of me and you."

"I just don't feel like telling you to stop each time."

"Maybe you secretly _like_ it – scratch that – I know you like it."

"No, I don't."

Sakura just flashed him a _I-know-you-better-than-you-know-yourself _smile before immediately turning to the left and entering the store.

"When you find something you like, just call out to me," she told him before moving to the other side of the store.

He didn't plan on spending too much time searching for the doorknobs. He walked over the middle of the store, scanned over the shelves lined with gems attached to cardboard, and picked the first ones that seemed to match the color scheme. They were deep blue in color.

"Sakura!" He called out. She immediately turned around and he lifted the gems in the air. She squinted her eyes and then nodded, approving of the choice, and then turned back to the table lined with jewelry.

He picked up two packs of the gems and then headed over the counter.

"Just these two," he told him as the man behind the counter rung them up.

"Making something for your girlfriend?" The man asked as he placed the items in a small plastic bag.

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he handed the money to the man. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Sasu-cakes!"

_Dammit._ Yeah, the man behind the counter definitely didn't believe him now, Sasuke could tell by the smirk he had plastered on his face. Sasuke lowered his head and refused to look at him as he grabbed the bag.

Sakura tried to hand a necklace to him so that he could buy it, but he yanked it from her hands, threw it on the nearest table, and then pulled her out of the store despite her grunts in protest.

"Hey, I wanted that."

"And I want you to stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't."

"The nickname."

"Oh, you mean Sasu-cakes."

"Yes," he almost growled, but was able to keep his voice even. "What do I have to do?"

"Sure, I'll stop calling you Sasu-cakes, if you give me a kiss."

Sasuke stood there, his mouth agape. There was no way in hell he was going to do that (even though he really wanted to).

"No."

"Okay then, Sasu-cakes. I'll make sure to say it _even more_ now."

"No, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Just one kiss, right?"

"Just _one_ kiss, and then no more Sasu-cakes."

"Fine…"

"And not just a peck, I want a _real_ kiss."

Without saying another word, Sasuke placed his free hand on her hip and backed her up into the pole closest to them. He bent down closer to her and allowed his breath to tickle her upper lip as he prepared himself.

Because, let's face it, he probably would've done this sooner or later, without the incentive.

He closed his eyes and then leaned into her. It didn't take her but a second to respond, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. She let out a few appreciative moans and as her hands began to travel up to tangle in his hair, he pulled back (which took a lot more effort than he thought it would).

She whimpered and tugged at his shirt to come back, but he shook his head, even though he really wanted to feel her lips against his again.

"No more, right?" He asked between pants.

"I keep my promises," she reassured him. "Now, let's get to your house and start this project, Sasu-bear."

"Sakura…"

"What? I said no Sasu-cakes, you said nothing about _other _nicknames," she told him, a sly smirk crossing her face.

Dammit, again.

"But, of course, we can work something out."

Of course he would never admit it out loud, but maybe he kind of like the nicknames now. I mean, now, he felt like he was being rewarded.

.

.

.

**End Note: **I tried a different style with this one too. Hope you guys liked it!

__So yeah, again, this was part of my POAW one-shots that I wanted to make into a seperate one just because. Maybe I'll even make a second chapter to this with Sakura asking Sasuke to give her a pet name or something...anyways...

Reviews would be nice.


End file.
